Fosters Jabber Kiss of Sky
by TouchingNoFace
Summary: Thanks to a Shakespeare loving imaginary friend, Goo and Mac are asked to do something new and unexpected. GooxMac


"_Sh!" _Frankie winked mischieviously, as a crowd of imaginary friends peeked out the window along with her.

"It_ so _won't work. Macs totally bad at this kind of thing. The guys clueless!"Bloo sipped his juicebox coolly. "I wouldn't watch either. How's the guy supposed to get his mojo if his crews watching him? That completely sucks up his manly– It says so in _Dude For Jeans."_

"You don't _wear_ jeans Bloo, and Mac didn't seem so 'clueless' when I mentioned the kissing scene. Now _quiet_!"

"Si!"

"Please!"

"Coo-Coo!"

"Whatever." Bloo grabbed his paddleball, and– despite what he had just spoken, moved toward the living room window and stared out of it as well.

To be honest, if it _had_ to be someone...

"Whoa! Guys– "

"_What _Bloo?"

"This paddleball works!"

He was glad it was her.

&&&&

"Sorry." Goo squeezed her eyes shut. "I didn't–"

"No! I don't...don't mind–"

"–I haven't read the whole script yet–I'm such like an opposum– "

"– Goo–"

"–Mac–"

Awkward silence; it bloomed between the two of them as they darted their glances away from eachother. They sat anxiously together on the front porch of Fosters; Goo breathing deeply. Thoughts swam rapidly in her mind– her heart growing with excited emotions. The afternoon sunshine was bright, and the shade deliciously cool but...what made her feel good, like tons and tons of sweet desserts, was the thought of what was being asked of her.

A new imaginary friend had come in the morning, by the name of Shakeart, demanding to see a scene of Romeo and Juliet. "The best scene!" he had commanded. "The one bridled with emotion: the kissing scene! If you do not show me that Fosters can express that sort of passion here– then I shall not be able to fully trust this place! Thus, show me true love doth stay at these quarters!"– That is what Shakeart had demanded. That is what he needed to see.

Of course, Fosters had to show it to him. One kiss. One little_ itty bitty _kiss. No big deal: not a problem! At first Coo Coo and Eduardo were going to do it, and then Wilt and Dutchess were going to do it, then Frankie and...but none of those possiblites worked at all.

So it was left to Goo and Mac.

"Wha..?" Goo had gawked.

"I can't kiss _Goo!_" Mac cried bewildered.

"Go outside and practice you two," Frankie had advised, pushing them gently out the front door. "See if you two can– you know..._do_ it. You don't have to if you don't want to. We can think of something else. Have a moment to think it over though– try it maybe, and then come back in and give us your answer."

Mac bit his lip, painfully aware that he and Goo had grown into teenagers now. They had known eachother for years; they were comfortable with eachother. Kissing shouldn't...be so outrageous and foreign as it seemed... between them.

_We're friends though! _Mac scolded himself, shaking his head. _Of course this is going to be weird-_

"You don't want to..?"

"Huh?"

"You're shaking your head. I mean– you _were _shaking your head. Not like pepper or anything," Goo jabbered. "Not like how you shake pepper bottles until they explode on your dinner, but kinda like... you don't want...You don't want to?" Goo turned back to Mac, looking...was she looking sad? Disappointed? "I-I mean, I can see _why_ you wouldn't want to...you know. I wouldn't want to either: It's like 'blah'! Who wants to do this? Because we don't even have mints like in the movies. In the movies you have mints and we don't have them. Mints– like flavored bubble gum–not like _real_ bubbles Mac! Duh! I mean, who eats flavored bubbles? Maybe you do– but I sure don't–!"

"Goo-"

"And I wouldn't want to kiss me either 'cause I'm not...I mean, with my new braces and everything I might zap your teeth or crash into them, because my dentist said once I have a boyfriend I have to be sensitive to his teeth. So I'm trying to be sensitive to your teeth. NO!" Goo said loudly, waving her arms frantically at her friend. Her cheeks warmed. "I don't think of you like a boyfriend or anything like that Mac! You're a boy who's a friend, but I don't like _like_ you. Well, okay: I like you more than dinosaurs, but not more than–'cause if I did I might start– If we kissed— And— um— I—_ um_— "

"Goo!" Mac abrubtly touched her shoulder. "I...Calm down."

"_Yeah_." Goo sighed heavily. "I'm just _really really _nervous Mac. I'm not my heightened sense of self yet."

Mac stared at her a moment; not sure what to do...Then noticed– "It's a nice day though, isn't it?"

"Yeah...You know, I really like the sky."

"The sky?"

"Yeah!" Goo drew her knees to her chest, grinning at him. "It reminds me of this time a long long long long time ago, when me and my Mom went to this park– like a gazillion miles away– and the sky was awesome tangerine."

"Don't you mean an orange color Goo?"

"Uh- _no."_

Mac paused. "But you mean sunset right?"

"Actually, 'sunset' is a mistaken term. Like: what does the sun set anyway? The table? Pfft! Sunsets can't set tables Mac, and the sky was clearlyawesom tangerine."

They both stared, comfortably, out at the days sky; a marble-blue with clouds drifting lazily along. The wind breezed by the scent of grass, crayons, and water. Despite his best efforts, Mac couldn't completely disregard the other smell– the one stroking his nose seductively: fruits. Goos smell: the smell of sweet fruit.

"I wonder if a kiss tastes like a tangerine?" Goo said absent-mindedly. "I...I've never kissed anyone before..."

"I haven't either," Mac replied genuinely. "I don't..."

"Should we...?" Goos eyes glittered. "It's just a kiss."

He paused. "_Just _a kiss?"

"Well, yeah. We'd still be friends right? Nothing would– you know, change like 'boom boom'!"

"Y-yeah. Of course. I mean-" Mac laughed. "What would change?"

"Nothing! That's the beauty of it!" Goo beamed.

"So..."

"I guess we can try it?"

"Because nothing will change," Mac reminded her.

"Yup." Goo nodded agreeably. "Nothing."

_Nothing._

Hesitantly, Mac reached for Goos hand and covered it with his own.

_One._

_Two._

His heart shuddered with each passing second. The joy...the _nervousness! _His heart leapt with crashing conflictions. He didn't speak aloud his worry... at the moment, he need not to.

Goos lips pressed clumsily upon his own.

_Peaches_

_Peanut Butter._

_Mouths._

He leaned in closer, eager and curious, as well as she. She moved forward, deepening their kiss. _Soft_. _Comforting. New_. Their tongues touched lightly...and they gasped, thrusting back.

"Sorry-!"

"Sorry-!"

Neither looked at the other.

"I don't..."

"We should..."

"Nothing...nothing's changed?"

"Y-yeah. Nothing...nothings changed. Listen, Mac, I think my- um- my heightened sense of self's back home–"

"Y-yeah. Uh, Terrance is calling me–"

"So–"

"See you later?"

"Uh-uh huhn!"

"Mm-hmm!"

&&&&

"Well..." Frankie watched from inside, bemused as Goo and Mac ran from Fosters in flurry. "That was pretty much expected. "

"That was _it?_" Bloo huffed. "I could have done that ten times better in my sleep!"

"Co co co co CO CO_ CO_!"

"I'm sorry but I have to agree. Mac and Goos romantic moment was very pleasing."

"Si! You are just sore because nobody wants to kiss _you_ Senior Bloo!"

"Oh _yeah?_"

"So," sighed Frankie with a defeated smile. "I guess we'll just have to tell Shakeart that the only "passion" here passed by without him–"

"I saw it!" bursted a broad voice. Shakeart stumbled into the room–breathless. "I just saw it from another room! 'Tis was love–pure love between those two! Like that of Romeo and Juliet!"

"...Why is he bringing up missiles?" whispered Bloo suspiciously. Coco rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm _telling_ you– the technique was all wrong–!"

"Hush, you oblivious judge! I find I shall like Fosters– indeed I shall!" puffed Shakeart, fluffing the collar of his blouse. He abrubtly wrung his large blue hands excitedly. A gleam sparkled in his eyes... "Now, to feel _truly_ comfortable here–" Frankie groaned "–Tsk tsk! I _must_ see this, at this sanctuary for love: a bloody battle!"

"Actually, Fosters doesn't–" Wilt began, but was cut off by Bloos sharp cough.

Bloo moved over to Shakeart and wrapped his arms around the new tenants neck smoothly... "A bloody battle you say? _Now_ you've come to the right place..."

"I should hope so," sniffed Shakeart.

"Bloo!"

_Nothing would change._ Of course_: not a thing. _

"Goo...do you...um...my schools having this lame dance thing but...I thought...do you want to go with me?"

"Sure Ma– "

"I like chocolate milk."

_Nothing would change. _

_&&&&_

_EDIT: Thank you everyone who pointed out rough patches in the story, and helping it to be better. I really appreciate all the helpful and good-natured reviews so far. Happy fic finding in the Fosters section!_


End file.
